The Administrative Core (Core A) has the following specific aims: (1) to provide scientific leadership and coordination of the Program Project activities, assuring achievement of our scientific goals while maximizing scientific collaboration;(2) to promote productive communication among the Investigators and staff in the Projects and Cores, between Project Leaders, External Scientific Advisors, Program Officers, and other NIAID staff members;and (3) to provide fiscal oversight, administrative support, and ensure regulatory and grant policy compliance. The Administrative Core will be led by the Principal Investigator, Dr. Leonidas Stamatatos, who will manage, oversee and coordinate the efforts of each participant in the Program Project, with the assistance of the Project Manager. A group of external Scientific advisors will be formed to oversee the scientific activities of the HIVRAD Program Project and provide advice and support. This Core will oversee all aspects of this HIVRAD Program Project including scientific issues, regulatory affairs, finance, communication, coordination and administration of each of the Cores and Projects. This Core will ensure that expenditures and projections are commensurate with the goals of the overall project;monitor the fiscal and functional aspects of all subcontracts;and coordinate with the Grants and Contracts Offices at participating Institutions for the disbursement, expenditure and accounting of grant funds. It will facilitate communication among Project and Core leaders, the external Scientific Advisory Board and the NIAID Program Officer overseeing this Program Project and it will coordinate the preparation and submission of annual scientific and financial reports and renewal applications.